Harry Potter and the Silent Rain
by Tabitha MacConnell
Summary: Starts the summer before Harry's 5th year. He's treated violently by the Dursleys, and starts having visions of Draco Malfoy. WIP (Future Harry/Draco Slash)


**Title**: **Harry Potter and the Silent Rain**  
**Author**: Tabitha Mac Connell [Tabs]  
**Pairings**: Draco/Harry (eventually) [[none others yet]]  
**Rating**: R   
**Notes**: Unlike other stories I'm very much trying not to make their relationship unbelievable! I'm making it happen very slowly, along with a lot of plot, and HOPEFULLY helpful ideas from you reviewers whom I love so much! I skip around points of views often, I mark those with a [@~##~@] just FYI incase you get confused (I hope not!)  
**WARNINGS: **This is _SLASH_, which means male/male sexual situations! If you don't like this, then why are you reading it?!   
**Disclaimer**: The characters, I don't own them, bla bla bla, you've hear this all before. This is fan fiction, so, of course, they couldn't be my characters!

**Chapter One**: It's Just the Start of Things…

It had only been two days since Harry had gotten back to the Dursley's but to him it seemed like forever.  He was sitting in front of one of Dudley's old broken mirrors staring at his reflection.  His eyes were red and puffy and he had bags underneath them.  Harry hadn't slept since he left Hogwarts, plagued by the thought of Cedric's death and many other things.

"_Harry!_" shouted his aunt, "_Harry get down this instant and make your cousin some breakfast you ungrateful brat!_"

Harry sighed, at this rate he didn't think he would get any rest at all over the summer.  He wished he were back at Hogwarts, he would even wish to be in Snape's class all day over spending the summer at the Dursley's.  This summer looked like it was shaping up to be his worst ever.

When Harry got downstairs he glared at the fat tub of lard sitting at the table (his cousin) and then pulled out the pans in order to make breakfast.  Being so tired he clumsily dropped one of the pans, thankfully only Dudley was in the kitchen so he didn't get yelled at, but something happened that he wasn't expecting.  

Dudley stood up and glowered at Harry and suddenly cracked him over the head with his Smelting's stick causing Harry to fall to the ground with a sickening thud.  "You're moving to slow," he said with an evil tone.  He looked down at Harry's unmoving form and screamed for his mother to come and make him breakfast.

@~##~@

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his room.  This was how he had spent all of his summers, locked in his room until the letter came for him to go back to Hogwarts.  He sighed and looked around for something to do; he would even like some homework to do, but his parents paid others to do it for him.

"I just wish my life was how everybody pictures it to be.  I wish I didn't have to live in fear of wondering when my father was coming for me," he said aloud.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he pulled out his wand and swished it around leaving a trail of sparks.  "What I wouldn't give for even that pathetic Weasel to make fun of.  At least then I could have something to do instead of sit here and worry.  This is the fourth year that my father has kept me like this.  It just makes me wonder if the anxiety of being slaughtered adds to the power of whatever I'm going to be used for…"

@~##~@

 Harry awoke sometime later with a pounding headache and blurred vision.  Slowly sitting up he listened, but didn't hear anyone home, _must have gone out_, he thought.  Feeling around for his glasses, he realized they were already on his face, "That slimy git must have hit me harder that I thought," grumbled Harry.

Standing up he noticed there was a hastily scribbled note to him on a pad of paper next to the sink. Squinting, he read it.

_Boy,_

_We've gone out. Don't eat anything; don't touch anything, and _**no**_ funny stuff. We'll be back._

"At least I get out of chores for the rest of the day.  Maybe I can get some sleep," said Harry aloud.

@~##~@

Draco was writing in his journal quietly until something interrupted him; it was a noise outside. Getting up he noticed a still healing bruise on his left forearm, "I guess that's what I get for being miserable. I knew I shouldn't have said that to Potter. Sometimes I just want everybody else to be miserable too," Draco said referring to his comments about Cedric said on the train. _I wish they just could have killed me_, he added in thought.

Looking out the window, Draco grimaced; the Dark Lord was standing outside the manor. _At least he can't see me, this is the only thing I like about my home; my room._ Draco was referring to the placement of his room in the manor; it was in the highest room in the tallest tower (which was seven floors up). Draco was sure Voldemort was there for him and he began to pace the room.

"What am I going to do? If he really is here for me I'm sure I'll be offered the Dark Mark. I would refuse, but I can't," Draco had begun sweating.  He didn't want to be a servant to anyone; he wanted to be his own person. Even after all the years that his father had trained him, he had remained his own person. The only reason he ever paid attention to his father was so that he would learn more to get ahead. Draco just wanted to be free of his family, they were evil, and he wasn't, at least not deep down. He'd had to wear a mask of his true feelings since he was just a child so his father wouldn't know that Draco didn't want anything to do with the Dark Lord.

_I'd probably be in Gryffindor if I didn't act like a Pureblood brat too_, he mused to himself.  Pacing the room some more his mind worked up horrific ideas of what was to come.  As he began his fourth lap of his room there was a loud knock and the door.  Paling, he nervously sat on the edge of his bed. "Come, in," he said in a weak voice.

"Ah, good, you're here son," Lucius said with a sinister grin. He knew very well that Draco couldn't be anywhere else.

Draco nodded still visualizing graphic images of rape and beatings, "Yes, father. May I help you?"

"Yes, you can, please follow me down to dungeons, there is someone there who wants to meet with you."

Draco swallowed and slowly followed his father's menacing form down the tower stairs, their cloaks billowing behind them.

@~##~@

Harry crawled into bed, it was only quarter passed four, but not sleeping for two days did make one tired. He looked at Hedwig's empty cage and then got up and opened it, and the window (incase she came home while he was sleeping). Then crawling back into bed he turned the lights off and shut his eyes, trying to ignore his thoughts and use his exhaustion to sleep.

_Harry watched a skinny figure in a chair covered in a large cloak.  The figure's back was to the fire and it was unmoving except for slight breathing.  Harry was sure it was Voldemort. In the next few seconds he was sure, Lucius Malfoy swept into the room and bowed._

_"Master, I have brought him."_

_Draco Malfoy, Harry's archrival slowly walked into the room, and bowed. It looked like he was shaking…_

And then, Harry's scar hurt…

@~##~@

TBC…

I started this story a long time ago under a different title, and never updated it. I hope to finally have time to work on it. Updates should come out about every 2 weeks or so. I'll eventually get a beta (any voulenteers?) when I write more so I can rewrite everything. I'm working on chapter 2 now. I know this first chapter was VERY poorly written and everything happened so fast, that's because I wanted a quick opening, it's just an introduction, expect the next chapter to be out in a week or two, and for it to be longer.


End file.
